1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital audio tape recorder (hereinafter DAT) and more particularly, to a recording/reproducing system using memory functions of the DAT and a method thereof which, by setting up a memory bank, stores reproduced aural signals in the memory bank, reads and records the stored aural signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional DAT system as shown in FIG. 1, signals reproduced from a head drum 1 are amplified in a high frequency amplifier 2 and converted to parallel signals in a data processing section 3 and digital-filtered in a digital signal processing section 6. Signals from the digital signal processing section 6 are converted to analog signals through a digital-to-analog converter 7 and are outputted as aural signals. Also, external aural signals are converted to digital signals through an analog-to-digital converter 8 and digital-filtered in the digital signal processing section 6. Then signals from the digital signal processing section 6 are converted to serial signals in the data processing section 3, amplified in the high frequency amplifier 2, and applied to the head drum 1 for recording. A system controlling section 4 receives key signals from a key scanning section 5 and controls the digital signal processing section 6 and a deck controlling section (not shown).
However, the conventional DAT system reproduces signals recorded on a tape and converts the reproduced signals to aural signals for outputting. The conventional DAT system also converts external aural signals to digital signals. Therefore, there is a drawback in that an additional DAT set has to be used when reproducing signals recorded on a tape and recording again the reproduced signals on the tape.